High-radix network switch modules may support a high number of connectors on their faceplates. Network port standards allow 1-lane and wider ports (e.g., 12-lane for CXP), and wider ports use larger connectors and thus fewer connectors on the faceplate. Different applications use different port bandwidth. Traditionally, either 1-lane (e.g., Small Form-Factor Pluggable (SFP)) or 4-lane (e.g., Quad Small Form-Factor Pluggable (QSFP)) ports predominate the Ethernet industry. As the bandwidth available per lane has reached 10 Gbps and above, however, not every system can take advantage of QSFP 4-lane ports.